Ratchet
link=Ratchet und Clank (Spiel)link=Ratchet und Clank 2link=Ratchet und Clank 3link=Ratchet Gladiatorlink=Ratchet und Clank Tools of Destructionlink=Ratchet und Clank Quest for Bootylink=Ratchet und Clank A Crack in Timelink=Ratchet und Clank All 4 One Ratchet ist der Hauptcharakter in der Spielreihe Ratchet und Clank. Geboren wurde er auf Fastoon, ist aber auf Veldin aufgewachsen, weil sein Vater Kaden ihn vor Imperator Tachyon geschützt hat. Ratchet ist nur einer von drei überlebenden Lombaxen gewesen (Stand zur Zeit von Ratchet und Clank 2, da waren es Angela und Azimut, die auch noch lebten). Ratchet hat immer einen Schraubenschlüssel dabei, sein Markenzeichen. Er ist Mechaniker und baut gerne an Schiffen herum, wobei die nich immer gut geht. Sein großes Kindheitsidol war Cap. Qwark, den er total anhimmelte. Ratchet und Clank Ratchet größter Traum war es, in den Weltall hinaus zu fliegen und dort sein Idol Cap. Qwark zu treffen. Als er dabei war, ein Raumschiff zu Ende zu bauen, krachte eine Rettungskapsell nicht weit von ihm ein. Ratchet ging dort hin und fand Clank am Boden liegen und nahm ithumb|left|Ratchet und Clank im ersten Teil; Ratchet noch ohne Rüstung.hn mit. Dieser ermöglichte ihn in den Weltall zu kommen. Beiden schlossen sich zusammen um Drek dabei zu stoppen, Paneten auseinander zu reisen und dabei einen neuen zu schaffen. Ihr Ziel wird es Qwark zu finden und Drak zu stoppen. Ratchet und Clank 2 Nach dem ersten Abenteuer war eine längere Zeit nichts zu tun, aber in einem Interview wurden die beiden Helden auf einmal auf ein Raumschiff in der Bogon-Galaxie teleportiert. Dort war ein Hologramm von Abercrombie Fizzwidget, Chef der MegaCorb in der Bogon-Galaxie. Dieser überredete die beiden ein Experiment zurück zu stehlen. Ratchet und Clank trennten sich. Ratchet lernte viele neue Techniken und zog sich eine Rüstung an.thumb|Ratchet und Clank im zweiten Teil der Ratchet und Clank Reihe. Als dieser aber hörte, das Clank vom Dieb des Experimentes entführt wurde, eilte er sofort zu Clank und rettete ihn. Die beiden schlossen sich wieder zusammen. Die beiden schafften es Fizzwidget das Experiment wiederzugeben, welcher dieses als Protopet auf dem Markt brachte, was bald zur Plage wurde. Fizzwidget wurde immer seltsamer. Doch alles ändert sich, als sie Angela Cross kennenlernen... Ratchet und Clank 3 thumb|left|Ratchet in Ratchet und Clank 3.Nachdem Ratchet und Clank wieder Ruhe hatten, kam eine Fernsehshow, über den Krieg auf Veldin. Die beiden machten sich auf nach Veldin. Im Namen der Regierung, sollten sie Dr. Nefarious aufhalten, alles in Roboter zu verwandeln. Auf dem Weg traf er auch Qwark wieder und erkundete die Phoenix, die bald zu seinem Schiff werden sollte und lernte Sasha kennen, mit der er eine Romanze hatte. Doch Nefarious und sein Diener Lawrence probieren die Weltherrschaft zu erlangen. Ratchet: Gladiator Als Captain der Phoenix, wird Ratchet und auch Clank und Big Al entführt, mitten in den Schattensektor.thumb|Ratchet, als Gladiator, und Clank in Ratchet:Gladiator Dort muss Ratchet alleine, mit Big Al als Mechaniker und Clank als Berater, in der DreadZone um Leben und Tod kämpfen, wo er auch zwei Roboter an die Seite bekommt, mit denen er gegen seine Gegener kämpft und Aufgaben bewältigt. Doch der Leiter Vox probiert Ratchet auszuschalten. Ratchet und Clank: Tools of Destruction thumb|left|Ratchet und Clank in Tools of Destruction, zum ersten mal in HD.Im ersten Teil für die PlayStation3, wird Metropolis zu beginn angegriffen, von Tachyon. Dieser will Ratchet haben, weil er der letzte Lombax sei. Ratchet und Clank können fliehen und landen auf Planet Kortog mitten in der Polaris-Galaxie. Dort lernen sie den Schmuggler kennen, der Ratchet nun hilft und beschlißen sich auf die Suche nach dem Demensionator, das Lombaxgeheimnis, zu machen, was Tachyon will. Clank lernt die Zoni kennen, aber Ratchet glaubt ihm nicht und will mit ihm zu Big Al gehen um den Schaden bei Clank zu reparieren. Auf der Reise kommen sie Fastoon, wo Ratchet Aphelion findet, sein neues Raumschiff. Qwark wurde, im Gegensatz zu Ratchet und Clank entführt und arbeitet für Tachyon (weil er nich weiter weiß). Dieser verpasst Ratchet immer einen Schnauzbart, wenn er in Tachyons Arena kommt. Ratchet und Clank lernen ebenfals Talwyn, Cronk und Zepyhr kennen, den den beiden helfen.thumb|Ratchet, wie immer Zielsicher. Der Streit zwischen Ratchet und Clank wird immer größer. Ratchet und Clank verlieren sich. Als sie wieder zusammenfinden, legen sie den Streit beiseite. Im Abenteuer kommen Ratchet und Clank immer wieder der Pirat Captain Slag und Pete in die Quere. Das Abenteuer verzwickt sich immer weiter. Ratchet und Clank: Quest for Booty﻿ thumb|left|Ratchet mit neuem Schraubenschlüssel, auf der Suche nach seinem besten Freund, in Quest for Booty.Ratchet machte sich nun auf die Suche nach Clank, mit Hilfe von Talwyn. Sie bekamen die Spur von Captain Darkwarter, weil dieser einen Drehstern hatte um Kontakt zu den Zonis herzustellen. Auf einem Schiff der Piraten treffen sie Pete, der immer noch um seinen alten Capitan weinte. Dieser brachte sie auf die Insel Hoolefar. Dort gab es eine Aperatur, ein Obsidianauge, um Kontakt zu Clank aufzunehemen. Ratchet und Clank: A Crack in Time Nefarious und Lawrence sind zurück, doch Ratchet macht sich nun mit Qwark auf die Reise um die Zoni zu finden, um an Clank hinan zu kommen. Dabei thumb|Ratchet in A Crack in Time.stürtzen sie ab. Aphelion kann thumb|left|Ratchet in A Crack in Timedurch Zoni-Magie wieder geborgen werden, aber Qwark wird von Lord Vorselon entführt, kann ihn aber wieder retten. Ratchet weiß nicht, dass Clank in der großen Uhr zum Meister über die Zeit gewurden ist und frei ist und Sigmund, einen Mechaniker kenngelernt hat, Ratchet macht sich auf nach General Alister Azimuth auf Torren IV, der ein Feind von Nefarious ist, zu suchen. Dieser findet ihn auch und zusammen suchen sie die große Uhr, um alles um die Lombaxe rückgängig zu machen. Doch Nefarious schmidet schlimme Pläne und was macht eigentlich Cap. Qwark so? Ratchet und Clank: All 4 One thumb|left|Ratchet in All 4 One.Ratchet, Clank, Qwark und Nefarious arbeiten werden entführt. Zusammen suchen sie einen Ausweg. Trivia *Ratchet ist auch ein guter Schwimmer und Taucher, er kann sehr lange die Luft unter Wasser anhalten. *Er hat nur wenig Ahnung von Technologie, dies kann Clank ihn aber immer erklären. (A Crack in Time). Ratchet und Clank Charaktere |} Kategorie:Ratchet und Clank Kategorie:Charaktere aus Ratchet und Clank Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere